


Hope

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe is a woman warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaddyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/gifts).



> Setting: post-movie.

Zoe scrubbed her body from head to toe. The same rhythm every time: her hair to her long legs. Her husband used to say that she had legs from one side of the 'verse to the other. She scrubbed harder.

She wore only a towel on her way back to her bunk. Her bunk, needed to get used to saying it. The dressers drawers opened with precision and she pulled out a matching pair of underwear.

Dressed only in them, Zoe sat in front her mirror and started to braid her hair. When she was younger, her sister taught her how to French braid and they'd fix each other's hair. Zoe sometimes felt a tinge of jealously when Inara, River, and Kaylee played with each other's hair. But Zoe was a warrior, only her husband had saw underneath to the woman who loved massages and silk, just as much as leather.

"Hey, Zoe," Jayne said, standing in her bunk door. She hadn't even noticed that he'd opened it. "Where'd Mal stored that extra ammo. Mal's always..."

"The white crate marked Extras." Zoe looked up. Jayne continued to stand there, staring at her instead of going on his way. "Don't you have guns to care for?"

Jayne opened his mouth like he was going to talk, but shut it. He turned around and headed out that door. That made Zoe smirked. Maybe there was hope for her still.


End file.
